


After

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blindness, Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recently blinded Fili asks Kili what Erebor looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3393.html?thread=6431041#t6431041) kink meme prompt.
> 
> Thank you again to peachchild for betaing

“What does it look like?”

Kili wrapped his arm more firmly around his brother’s shoulders and traced the scar that had robbed Fili of his sight. Fili’s eyes remained staring forward, piercing still. He let his head rest on Kili’s shoulder where they were sitting at the entrance of one of the tents.

“Large.”

Fili snorted out a laugh and shoved him, and Kili laughed with him and pressed a kiss to his hair.

“It looks like it reaches the heavens,” he started, and Fili settled against him. “It’s a single peak, reaching higher than the eagles flew, with statues of grumpy looking dwarves and patterns carved into the entrance.”

He reached down and grabbed one of Fili’s hands off his lap, and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, knowing it wouldn’t banish the lines between his brows but hoping that someday it might.

“When we can walk, I will take you through every corridor and describe everything I see to you.”

“And after?” Fili asked, and Kili pressed kisses down the back of his hand and waited for him to continue. “What will I do after, now that I’m--” and Fili cut himself off.

Kili pressed a final kiss to the inside of his wrist and said, “I don’t know,” knowing a lie would only make things worse. He pressed another kiss to his temple and let his lips rest there, murmuring against his skin. “But we’ll figure something out, and I will not leave you.”

Fili nodded and held up a hand for Kili to interlace their fingers, and for now, he could pretend it was only dark because his eyes were closed.


End file.
